f i r e in the city, f i r e in your heart
by KeyLimePie14
Summary: One-shot. "there's a fire in the city that's burning down tonight, you can breathe but you're barely alive..." Sam-centric. SamxFreddie.


**A/N: This is something experimental, so feel free to tell me if it needs improvement, or if this style isn't for me. I won't mind (if you do it tactfully).**

**

* * *

**

**"f i r e in the c.i.t.y, f i r e in your h.e.a.r.t."**

**FanFic by: KeyLimePie14 **

**

* * *

**

I.

she sits silently, w.a.t.c.h.i.n.g as her father _**(the b e a s t that he is) **_throws her mother

into the wall, bringing the picture of their p.r.e.t.t.y and _idealically _posed family

_**s.h.a.t.t.e.r.i.n.g **_to the ground.

she doesn't cry, _(she doesn't f.e.e.l) _anything as her mother **crumples **into a

_crying, **t o r t u r e d **_heap on the floor.

[even at the small age of** f.o.u.r **samantha never understood why her mother_ let him control her_.]

II.

by ten years, samantha had been **molded**, _formed_ into

w.h.a.t h.e.r m.o.t.h.e.r.s m.i.s.t.a.k.e.s **destined **h.e.r t.o b.e.

she was, _sam_ and nothing else.

she was, _a b u l l y._

she was, trapped.

she was, **a victim.**

she was, f r i g h t e n e d.

she **_s.t.r.u.g.g.l.e.d _**to remain innocent in a world that never was.

[she was, not yet _b r o k e n_ but not quite _w h o l e._]

III.

the day** finally **came that her mother h.i.t back.

it was a w i l d, _flailing_ of fists,

s.c.r.e.a.m.i.n.g, sharp-sounding curses _grating_ on her ears.

she _**watched**_ her father throw a punch,

but her mother was finally u.n.f.a.z.e.d.

[he was gone by morning.]

IV.

her **sister, **the one who had once known how to _calm _her down in the most _**tense **_of situations,

was now the **e.n.e.m.y.**

it was her mother's fault, really.

she made her hate melanie.

she _coddled_ melanie. **not her.**

she _encouraged _melanie. **not her.**

she _saw something _in melanie. **not her.**

she had **given up **on sam.

and _**bit **_by **_bit _**it broke her beyond repair.

[**that** was the year she commited her f i r s t crime against society.]

V.

by next year melanie left to boarding school in c a l i.

sam was _**left behind **_to remain in the life that had never noticed her.

of course, she t o l e r a t e d it by now,

but it didn't stop her from **dreaming **of something _better._

"dreaming **n.e.v.e.r** helped nobody," her mother would tell her.

sam didn't dream after that. she had **no reason **not to believe her _mother_.

[the **_last _**dream she dreamt was of a beautiful wonderland, the one that only e.x.i.s.t.e.d in her mind.]

VI.

her sixth grade year she spent nearly **every **moment with carly (and freddie too).

carly was;

p e r f e c t.

**gorgeous.**

kind hearted.

_generous._

**f o r g i v i n g.**

she was _**everything **_sam wasn't and never would be.

but she was still her _best friend_, her **rock. **

f r e d d i e was her _h u m a n p u n c h i n g b a g_.

but he also knew her **better **than she k.n.e.w herself.

[sixth grade was m u c h too **young** to r.e.a.l.i.z.e how _important_ this would become, however.]

VII.

eleventh grade passed in a **s w i r l **of

_heartache_

_first times_

and l.o.v.e.l.o.s.t.

sam had **matured** much too much.

she _**lost **_herself to a boy.

a boy who was o.n.l.y temporary.

but he left her something much more **p e r m a n e n t.**

[he g a v e her a _child._]

VIII.

carly became her crying **shoulder.**

freddie, her _s t r e n g t h e n e r._

he helped her be **_strong_** even when she didn't think she c.o.u.l.d.

with his help, she told her **mother**.

in a s h a k y voice she spoke the truth, the words **u g l y **to her ears,

"mom, im pregnant," and she **_b.r.a.c.e.d _**herself for the explosion.

but... it _**n e v e r**_ came.

[her mother just **left** her like e v e r y o n e else had in the past.]

IX.

nine months came and _went._

a baby was **born**.

7 pounds, _**13 ounces.**_

a b l u e e y e d , b l o n d e b e a u t y.

she didn't know what name to bestow onto her,

so she _called _her _**grace.**_

g r a c e was her **l.i.f.e.**

g r a c e was her _l o v e._

g r a c e was **hers. all hers.**

g r a c e would never s e e h a r m.

g r a c e would be _**loved.**_

[but sam was **s.c.a.r.e.d. **_out of her mind._]

X.

carly was as much help as she could be.

she gave sam a **roof** over their heads.

sam was _d e t e r m i n e d _to give **grace **a better life than h.e.r.s.

"finish school," is what they a l l s a i d.

so thats what she **did.**

[she got her h i g h s c h o o l d i p l o m a next _spring._]

XI.

as grace grew, so did sam,

s h e g r e w i n t o a m a t u r e , y o u n g , c a p a b l e m o t h e r.

**(something her own mother never mastered.)**

as the _months _passed, sam **n.o.t.i.c.e.d** a few things,

she _noticed _how **_beautiful_** grace really was and it **s h o c k e d **her that something _t h a t l o v e l y _could be hers.

she _noticed _how **freddie **treated grace like his own.

she _noticed _that she** l o v e d **how freddie treated her daughter.

she _noticed _that freddie had really grown.

now he was **_t.a.l.l_**

c h i s e l e d,

_charming_

but most of all,

he had sam **falling **for him.

[but she f o u g h t i t t h e e n t i r e w a y.]

XII.

she'd never **forget **the night she _l.e.t.h.e.r.s.e.l.f.f.a.l.l._

it was a **c.o.l.d.w.i.n.t.e.r.s.n.i.g.h.t**

she remembered how the stars _shone brightly _as she and freddie walked the streets of seattle .hand . in . hand.

**blockaftercityblock** they walked alongside each other, their breath misting,

_swirling together_.

she fought her feelings hard, but it was **no use.**

she was falling for him and she vowed that if he made a move,

_s h e w o u l d l e t h i m._

so when he leaned in,

**she did too.**

_**theirlipsmetinaburstofflames.**_

but for the first time, sam felt **safe**.

she found that she'd _a.l.w.a.y.s _felt safe in freddie's arms,

**_it just took some time to realize it._**

[in the fall, they moved in t o g e t h e r, ready for **w _h_ a _t _e _v _e_ r_** life was to _throwatthem. _(that was also the day grace spoke her **first **word, "dada.")]


End file.
